If the Rain Comes
by PinkVeelaNinja
Summary: Everything interesting in the Ra dorms happens when it's raining, and Chazz asking Syrus out forecasts serious showers ahead, starting off with dreary asking. Angelshipping (Chazz/Syrus). Enjoy!


If the Rain Comes

By PinkVeelaNinja

Prompt: Rain

Warnings: Nothing. Unless you're afraid of rain.

Pairing: Chazz/Syrus. ANGELSHIPPING (why do I even bother saying this?).

A/N Well. This was one of the fanfictions that I would write on a nightly basis. And that's weird. Almost all of mine that I write only get touched like four times a week, tops. And yet it took me three weeks to finish. ^.^ Enjoy! –Jaden-chan

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLAWLESS+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

It was raining.

It was always raining whenever something interesting happened to someone in the Ra dorms.

Syrus stood and watched the rain for a few minutes before he turned back to sort through his deck for the fifth time that day. He wondered what his Slifer friends were doing. After a few minutes of pondering, he decided to make an effort to visit them.

It wasn't quite noon.

He looked around to see what else had to be done before he made his outing. Since it was such a dreary day, he hadn't bothered getting dressed, so there was one thing he had to do.

It was a Saturday.

Not more than ten minutes later was he ready to go, prepared for the miserable weather with his uniform, black scarf and an umbrella. It wasn't that cold, he noted as he walked outside. To be honest, the scarf wasn't necessary, plus it wasn't even his to be wearing.

It was Chazz's.

The Ra smiled into the scarf, happy that it still smelled like its previous owner, and happy that he hadn't yet noticed its absence. Even though it took place back when he was a Slifer, he remembered the day exactly.

He laughed slightly, the umbrella resting on his shoulder, as he noticed a dark figure coming towards him from the direction of the Slifer dorms.

It was Chazz.

Although Syrus stopped, the other kept walking toward him without an umbrella, causing his hair to stick to the side of his face. "Chazz?" Syrus asked as he approached.

He looked up and nodded, acknowledging his presence as he continued walking, hands deep in his pockets. Syrus didn't move, not even to look behind him to see where he was going, and waited for Chazz to say or do something in return.

It was a long three minutes.

Chazz came back from wherever a few minutes later to find the Ra still standing there. "Hey slacker." He said, walking up from behind to stand under his umbrella.

The Slifer was drenched. "Why don't you have an umbrella? What were you even doing?" the small one demanded.

"You know, stuff." He took the umbrella from his hands and held it so he could be under it without crouching. "What were you doing this beautifully horrid day?"

"Well I'm heading to the Slifer dorms…"

He nodded and started walking towards the dorms, holding the umbrella over both of them as an awkward silence shuffled in.

It was a very awkward silence.

"I like the scarf."

Syrus blushed, touching it self-consciously, "Oh…uh…did you-"

"Yes, I am fully aware that it is mine." Chazz said, making no noticeable expression as he kept looking forward. "I never expected you to keep it, yet alone wear it."

Another silence shuffled in, where Syrus had no idea what to say, or what to talk about in general. A moment he regretted waiting for the boy.

"Are you going to answer?" the taller one hissed, glancing at him.

He blinked. "Answer what?"

"What I asked you yesterday."

His mind momentarily stopped, trying to recall what happened the previous day.

It was a Friday.

The bell had rung, dismissing the class for the weekend. Syrus shook Jaden awake, as he stood up and stretched. "So Sy, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing. Information on Trap Cards." he shrugged, also standing up as he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He looked around the half-empty classroom to see no one looking in his direction. A few rows up Alexis was talking to her friends and Chazz was leaving with Atticus.

Jaden looked around then rubbed his stomach. "I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat."

"Sounds great!" Hassleberry agreed.

"Hm." Syrus smiled as Jaden made his way out of the room. He felt the eyes on him again but chose to ignore it, it was nothing important, that was for sure.

Out of the classroom, Jaden laughed and placed his hands on the back of his head, going on about some new trouble at the school. Syrus tried to focus, but just couldn't keep a solid train of thought. He felt someone grab his arm and yank him back; somehow snapping his thoughts back together.

"Um…Chazz?"

The raven-haired boy looked down at him, his black eyes staring through the silver in a half-gentle way. Or at least as gentle as he could get; he was standing less than a foot away, slightly pressing him against the wall, Syrus looked around, not a single person in sight. He broke the contact by blinking and awkwardly looking basically anywhere except for his face, though sounded confident when he asked. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

Syrus just stared blankly at him. Did he hear correct? Asking him out? Meaning he was attracted to him? Was Chazz gay? Or was the whole thing just a joke between the other and Atticus?

Too many questions. Too many options. "I-I have to g-go…" he then turned and ran, catching up to his friends who didn't notice his absence. In the midst of returning, he glanced out the window to the day that had started off with clouds.

It was raining.

"It was raining." He stated, not really answering.

"So it was." Chazz said, slightly entertained. "And it's raining today. It's been a miserable few days…But you're still avoiding the question."

The blunette sighed.

"Oh, so this is exhausting. I'm sorry for asking a question that could be answered with a one-syllable word."

"That's not what I meant! I-It kind of caught me by surprise…A-and-" he stuttered, not knowing where he was going. "I didn't think you felt the same way yet alone…uh... I meant…" He flushed a dark red, hoping the Slifer wasn't listening.

Chazz smirked and looked at the Ra in amusement. "So I could take that as a yes?"

"N-no!" he felt flustered and light headed; he didn't know what to say.

"Hmph. Okay?" he observed the blunette before he grabbed his wrist and tugged the shorter one to a nearby tree. "You're obviously conflicted."

Syrus looked up at Chazz; it was the exact same as the hallway the day before. He stood about a foot away and was pressing Syrus against the tree as if it was the wall. And his eyes had the same gentleness to them as they did before.

His gentle eyes didn't exactly match with his stance, pressing him against the tree all while holding an umbrella.

It was dry under the tree.

Syrus smiled, trying to hold back his laugher. He knew Chazz wasn't joking for the first time in a while, but that was what made the situation so funny; he _wasn't_ joking. The Ra looked back up at him, meeting his gaze before burst out laughing.

Slightly taken back, Chazz took a step and lowered his- well, Syrus's- umbrella, sighing. "Well I need to get out of these soaking clothes." He pushed the still open umbrella at him then turned back towards the Slifer dorms, shoving his hands in his pockets and mumbling to himself. "Stupid Atticus saying I should just go for it…"

It was Atticus's idea.

The Ra stopped laughing as he was walking away. It really wasn't that funny; he just enjoyed messing with Chazz. He picked up the umbrella and ran after him. "I-I'm sorry. It wasn't funny. And I know it took a lot of nerve…I mean, I wouldn't be able to do it-"

"Are you always this stuttery?"

He blinked, holding the umbrella over both of them again as the rain poured down harder than before. "O-only when I'm around you, I guess…"

"Considering you think I'm still just a joke, the answers still no, correct?"

"Eh…" he paused, causing Chazz to look at him. "I never exactly said no…" Another pause. Another skeptical look. "A-and…"

It was a yes. Just tell him already.

"A-and…?" he mocked, slightly irritated by him.

"Yes."

"Why."

"W-what?"

"I asked why."

"Why what?"

"Did you say yes?" he asked, obviously not believing what he said.

Syrus didn't say anything as they approached the dorms. The two parted in silence as Chazz went to his room to change and the Ra went to his Slifer friend. When he entered the room, he was greeted by Jaden, who had the smart idea of staying inside. But, because it was Jaden, he was already bored with the inside and impatient to get out.

"Jaden, it's horrible right now. At least wait a while for the storm to clear just a little." Syrus begged, and for once, Hassleberry agreed.

He groaned and stood up. "There's nothing to do inside!"

"Well, we could always duel." Hassleberry offered.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" he sat down and took out his deck, shuffling his cards as Hassleberry shrugged and joined him on the ground as Syrus took the chair, sitting closest to the door.

"Alright, Hassleberry, get your game on!" Jaden laughed as the door opened, "Hey Chazz."

Chazz nodded towards them and watched the two duel for a few minutes before he leaned down and whispered into the blunette's ear quietly so he could barely hear. "How about I just find you sometime next Saturday?" Syrus nodded, not sure what to say. "Oh, and you shouldn't tell anyone yet." He nodded again, still not knowing what to do or say. "Also, I may want the scarf back." He grabbed the scarf self-consciously as he looked back up at the brunette who smiled and folded his arms, resting them on Syrus's blue head, forcing it down as they then continued watching Jaden and Hassleberry duel.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLAWLESS+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

It was the following Saturday.

Syrus groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes as he looked around; as if it was an hour or day he wasn't familiar with. He stopped and tried to recall what he had to do today, but couldn't think of anything as he put his glasses on. The blunette stood up and started toward the window. "Oh right…" he remembered, yawning; it was earlier than he typically woke up.

Walking up to the curtain covering the window, he sighed, looking around. Spotting the scarf that hung on chair since he took it off a week ago, he walked over to it and pulled it on, smiling. He turned back to the curtain and opened it.

It was raining.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLAWLESS+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

A/N: Well. This is the ONLY thing I have to show for NaNoWriMo.

I'm just going to cry now. It barely was worth one days' worth of words. Wait. That's not entirely true. I have another one half finished. Because, well…finals. SORRY IN ADVANCE I'M GOING TO CRY NOW.

Oh, and the scarf does have significance. It shows again in another story.

-Jaden-chan


End file.
